Oscuridad
by ladyshine ale.x.btr
Summary: Oscuridad: Falta de luz y conocimiento en el alma...Kendall sabia que esta vez la oscuridad era para siempre...(no slash)


i'm here again! HE REGRESADO AL FIN DE LAS PEQUEÑAS VACACIONES Q ME HABIA TOMADO! benditas vacaciones

he vuelto con un fic que he escrito de a rapido, en lo personal no es mi favorito pero nah! yo queria publicarlo, como sea disculpe usted cualquier falta de ortografia o gramatica

* * *

**Oscuridad**

**_Oscuridad: Falta de luz y conocimiento en el alma_**

Kendall tomo la ruta rápida a su casa, hoy parecía que iba a ser un mal día; tal era el presentimiento en su corazón que parecía pesarle

Aceleró el paso, al llegaracasa revisó que su madre estaba allí dentro siempre con unasonrisa mientras preparaba ya la cena; en la mesa era Katie, comiendo un pedazo de pan mientras terminaba su tarea y todo en casa parecía ir tan bien que no entendía porque el corazón le pesaba

Se sentó en la mesa después de saludar a su familia y comenzó a hacer su tarea, tal vez simplemente ese peso en sus corazón era un estupidez que pasaría pronto

Después de un rato y de haber comido ya la cena se dio cuenta de que ya estaba oscuro a fuera y que posiblemente ese sentimiento depesadez seguía siendo un tontería porque realmente había sido un día bastante calmado, subió a su cuarto dispuesto a ponerse la pijama y ver la TV un rato antes de dormir, se alegro de que el día había sido tranquilo, pero esa sensación de que algo estaba mal no se iba

Ya la fin se había preparado para ir a la cama, se cobijo y apago la tv, trato de cerrar los ojos y dormir, dio una, dos, tres vueltas buscando la posición cómoda para dormir pero parecía no encontrarla, cerró de nuevo los ojo solo siendo oscuridad cuando algunos destellos brillantes penetraron la fina capa de piel de sus parpados, eran tonos rojos y azules fue lo primero que supo al abrirlos seguidos por unos sonidos ensordecedores que no podía ser de otra cosa que de una sirena de policía o ambulancia, trato de calmar los nervios cuando divisó que las patrullas se habían estacionado en la casa deenfrente y la ambulancia había llegado un poco más tarde, se puso un abrigo y se dirigió a la ventana con miedo de ver lo que estaba pasando allí

Logan…

Allí en la casa de enfrente, los policías rodearon el inmueble, las luces brillantes que salían por las ventanas y un policía gritando algo por un megáfono que él no podía poner el dedo en la yaga sobre lo que dijo y todo había sido tan rápido. El sonido de un disparo tan surrealista, algo tan diferente, porque ese no eran el sonido de las armas enlas películas, aquel sonido anterior heló su sangre y puso su piel de gallina y sintió las lagrimas caer una por una sintiendo que su corazón se estrujaba al saber que allí en esa casa era su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma, su hermanito…

Se abrochó la chaqueta y sin importar nada más corrió escaleras abajo para luego salir y cruzar la calle sin importarle los gritos desesperados de su madre, más gritos desgarradores provenientes de la casa de Logan y luego la policía irrumpiendo, alguien tomándolo fuertemente para que no entrará, las luces rojas y azules, los gritos otro disparo y sintió que todo era demasiado, que todo simplemente se lo consumía, sintió la oscuridad allí dentro

Abrió los ojos peor los volvió a cerrar cuando las luces blancas lo cegaron, pero los volvió a abrir por las desesperadas suplicas de su madre, se levantó lento, se levantó triste, se levantó sintiéndose vacío, oscuro

Miro a su madre

¿Por qué estamos en el hospital? - fue lo primero que salió con su voz ronca

Sufriste un ataque de pánico, cariño-

¡Logan! ¿¡Donde esta Logan mamá?! ¡Tengo que verlo! ¡El me necesita!-gritó tratando de pararse

Cariño, Logan ya se fue hace mucho tiempo, ya casi son dos años, por favor cariño, no me digas que no lo recuerdas-

Y Kendall recordó todo

_Estaba sentado en la mesa de la escuela solo, desde que Logan había muerto en la casa de enfrente a manos del desequilibrado señor Mitchell que termino por suicidarse, no había querido conseguir otro amigo ni mucho menos trata de buscar algún remplazo a su amistad_

_Un grupo de matones se le acercó, su mirada llena de burla y maldad, y lo mirarón de forma despectiva_

_¿Qué Knight?, ¿Por qué no hablas?. Acaso Logan se llevó también tu lengua como su personalidad, ¿Estas triste porque se fue tu novio?- se burló uno y todo los demás rieron-sabes que se lo merecía, era solo un desperdicio de espacio, nadie lo quería, ni siquiera su padre, le hizo un favor a la sociedad al desaparecer- y había sido todo tan rápido_

_ Era Bratt en el suelo con Kendall encima, el puño en el aire las lágrimas fluyendo por sus mejillas, lo golpeó más de una vez hasta que sintió la sangre escurrirse por el suelo y se levanto, corrió lejos, fuera y luego de eso era solo oscuridad_

Lo recuerdo, ¿Qué paso con Bratt?- preguntó un poco más tranquilo queriendo dejar las lágrimas dentro

Fue a sala de emergencias, dicen que recibió unas puntadas en le pómulo por los golpes que le diste y que tendrá unas contusiones muy graves, además de la nariz rota- explicó su madre mientras se sentaba en la cama de hospital dura

Yo no quería hacerle daño, pero el… yo… y luego Logan y…- y todo dentro parecía haber dado la vuelta

Semanas después Kendall se volvió a sentar solo, se sentía tan cansado, no había comido bien desde hacía casi seis meses, no solía hablar con nadie y mucho menos prestar atención a su entorno, de nuevo era como revivir una escena pasada, los matones se acercaron se burlaron una y otra vez de Logan, de él; y trato de contenerse pero no, era imposible y lo golpeó lo doble de duro que la vez pesada y se levantó lentamente del suelo y caminó fuera de la cafetería. Se sentía tan cansado para correr, las lágrimas contra sus mejillas y de un momento a otro sintió que el aire le faltaba, que las piernas pesaban y pronto más pronto de lo esperado por el joven de quince años, la oscuridad se lo llevó, pero esta vez el sabía que era para siempre…

**_Oscuridad: Falta de luz y conocimiento en el alma_**

* * *

_**xoxo**_


End file.
